violettafandomcom-20200222-history
Candelaria Molfese
Candelaria "Cande" Molfese, (born January 3, 1991)Cande's birth date is an Argentine actress, singer and dancer. She plays Camila Torres on the Disney Channel Original Series ''Violetta''. Life and Career She started her artistic career when she was young, taking singing, piano, comedy, acting and dancing lessons. She also starred in several plays including Pocahontas, Hércules, La Sirenita and La Comedia. In 2013, Candelaria and the cast of Violetta went on the Latin American and European tour, Violetta en Vivo. She is also an ambassador for the Disney Channel Latin America campaign, Amigos Por el Mundo, along with Jorge Blanco, Nicolás Garnier and several others. Her project is "sending a message of peace". Filmography External Links * * * * Trivia *She is an ambassador of "Disney Amigos por el Mundo" (the Latin American version of Disney's Friends for Change), along with her Violetta co-stars Jorge Blanco and Nicolás Garnier. *She and her character Camila both have a name that starts with "C". *Her zodiacal sign is Capricorn. *She has a dog called Rocky.10 things about Candelaria Molfese. *''Violetta'' was her first television appearance. *The name Candelaria means 'candle'. Meaning of Candelaria. *Her favorite moment of Violetta en Vivo was when everyone sang "Ser Mejor" together. Violetta in Concert: My Favorite Moment. *She is the youngest in her family. Violetta Living The Dream: Family *She has 4 older sisters. *Her fans are usually called "Candistas" or "Molfesistas". *She was born in Buenos Aires. *She has a YouTube channel, which she uses a lot. Cande's YouTube channel *She participated in the Violetta LIVE tour in 2015. The cast for the Violetta LIVE tour. *Her favorite candy is milk chocolate with Dulce De Leche. Facts about Cande. *Her favorite ice cream is called "Chocolate Suizo". *She has never broken any bone. *On Sundays, she sleeps all day. *She can't stand disorder. *She doesn't want to change anything about her life. *Her favorite movie is "The Notebook". *She's scared of storms. *On her room wall she has a mirror, some photos, and a necklace hanger. *She loves mate, an infusion popular in countries such as Argentina, Uruguay, Southern Brazil, Paraguay and parts of Bolivia and Chile. *Her best friends are Facundo Gambandé, Lodovica Comello, and two girls named Sofo and Clari. *Something that really changed her life was Violetta. *She wants to act in movies. *In the summer, she loves to be at the beach. *In the winter, she loves to be in the countryside. *She has a phobia of chewing gum. *She wants to start a family one day. *She has a nephew called Benja. Cande and her nephew Benja. *She has a tattoo of a heart on her neck. Cande's tattoo *She and Ruggero Pasquarelli are currently dating. Cande confirming that Ruggero is her boyfriend. *Candelaria has a v-log on Fans World TV.Cande's FWTV *Candelaria released her book "Mundo Cande" in 2015 in Argentina. In January 2016, the book was released in Polish, with the title "Świat Cande".Interview with Cande about her book. Mundo Cande in Polish *Her favorite characters from "Soy Luna" are Matteo (portrayed by Ruggero Pasquarelli) and Jazmín (portrayed by Katja Martinez).Candelaria revealing her favorite characters from "Soy Luna" *Candelaria said that Mexico is like her second home.Candelaria talking about Mexico *Her family is of Neapolitan descent.Candelaria telling about her family background *She likes Martina Stoessel's CD "Tini.Candelaria telling about Martina's CD *It's possible that she's a vegetarian, since a lot of the food photos she uploads on social media are vegetarian dishes, and she also revealed that her favorite Spanish food is vegetarian paella and omelet with potatoes.https://twitter.com/kndmolfese/status/735818965151318016 *Her least favorite subjects in school are physics and chemistry, meanwhile, her favorite subjects are sports and visual arts.https://twitter.com/kndmolfese/status/735818818665189377 *She would like to live in Italy.https://twitter.com/kndmolfese/status/735818591073927169 *She has only ever had two boyfriends: first a guy named Francisco Soldi, and now her current boyfriend, Ruggero Pasquarelli.https://twitter.com/kndmolfese/status/735818505539440641 *Her favorite app is Instagram.https://twitter.com/kndmolfese/status/735818280213073921 *She sang, alongside with Lionel Ferro, a cover of "Desde esa noche" by Thalia and Maluma, which was uploaded on Ferro's YouTube channel.Desde esa noche with Lionel and Cande Gallery References Category:Cast Category:Female Cast Category:Main Cast